familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Charles Edward Kemp (1864-1940)
Charles Edward Kemp (1964-1940) SEX Male RACE White NAME *First: Charles *Middle: Edward *Last: Kemp BIRTH *Date: *Day of the week: Saturday *Day of the month: 28th *Month: May *Year: 1864 *Place *Location: probably Marshall Township, possibly near the town of Cairo *County: Louisa *State: Iowa *Country: United States of America DEATH *Date: *Day of the week: Saturday *Day of the month: 6th *Month: April *Year: 1940 *Place: *Location: Alameda *County: Alameda *State: California *Country: United States of America BURIAL *Date: *Day of the week: Tuesday *Day of the month: 9th *Month: April *Year: 1940 *Place: *Cemetery: Evergreen Memorial Park *Plot: Section 4, Block 122, Space 11 *Location: Riverside *County: Riverside *State: California *Country: United States of America ---------------------------------------------------------- PARENTS *Father: George Washington Kemp (1841-1934) *Mother: Julia Etta Judd (1845-1921) MARRIAGE Spouse: Emma Irene Pixley (1880-1933) *Date *Day of the week: Tuesday *Day of the month: 1st *Month: August *Year: 1899 *Place *Location: San Jacinto *County: Riverside *State: California *Country: United States of America CHILDREN *Mother of Children: Emma Irene Pixley (1880-1933) NAMES OF CHILDREN *Child: Albert Edward Kemp (1901-1977) *Child: Charles Allen Kemp (1902-1982) *Child: Oscar Marion Kemp (1904-1988) *Child: Irene May Kemp (1909-1980) *Child: George Howard Kemp (1913-1984) ---------------------------------------------------------- RESIDENCE *Date: 28 May 1864 *Place: Louisa County, Iowa *Source: per birth date of Charles Edward Kemp *Date: 16 July 1870 *Place: Cairo & Columbus City P.O, Marshall Township, Louisa County, Iowa, USA *Source: United States Census (Series M593, Roll 406, Page 471 B, Line 22) *Date: 16th & 17th July 1880 *Place: Doyle Township, Clarke County, Iowa *Source: United States Census (Series T9, Roll 333, Page 216 D, Line 14) INFORMATION ON RECORD *Color W (White) *Sex M (Male) *Age at last birthday (prior to 1 June 1880) 16 *Civil Condition Single *Attended school with-in the Census year Yes (checked) *Place of birth Iowa *Place of birth of father Ohio *Place of birth of mother Penn (Pennsylvania) *Date of enumeration 16th & 17th July 1880 *Year of enumeration 1 June 1879 to 31 May 1880 *Place of enumeration Doyle Township, Clarke County, Iowa, USA *Date: 19 June 1885 *Place: Enumeration District 664, Muddy Precinct/Township, Richardson County, Nebraska, USA *Source: United States Census (Series M352, Roll 45, Page 21) *Date: 1889 *Place: probably Custer County, Nebraska *Source: 'Portrait and Biographical Album of Louisa County, Iowa' (1889, by Acme Publishing Company *Date: c1891-c1896 *Place: Oregon *Source: Family tradition and also for reference of his father G.W. Kemp in Oregon, SEE book, 'History of the Churches of God in the United States of America', by Christian Henry Forney (1914), page 238, and pages 719-722. *Date: 1895 *Place: Marion County, Oregon *Source: Oregon State Special Census (Vol. 1, page 284 B) Oregon State Archives) *Date: 1 June 1900 *Place: Riverside, Riverside County, California, USA *Source: United States Census *Date: 1910 *Place: Highgrove Township, Riverside County, California USA *Source: United States Census *Date: 1 January 1920 *Place: Riverside, Riverside County, California, USA *Source: United States Census -------------------- OCCUPATION *Field: Farm Labor *Date: 1880 *Place: Doyle, Clarke County, Iowa *Source: United States Census --[[User:Gwydionleu|Gwydionleu] 02:06, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Category:Non-SMW people articles